


Connected

by Lady_Amiee



Series: Connected [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amiee/pseuds/Lady_Amiee
Summary: Self Insert: Mass Effect has been remade into a full dive Virtual Reality world. Though I hated full dive games, I'd let my friend talk me into playing it ... I never expected to fall in love with the world, but I did. This is my story. (AU) (Self Insert) (Romance/fun/adventure)





	1. Chapter One

“Another VR game just came out,” my friend Marcus said, his voice excited as he looked over the table at me. His coffee sat untouched in front of him, going cold now. 

I finished my muffin and held out my hand for the tablet he was almost squeezing to death. “What’s it called?” I asked, curious. He didn’t get this excited over just any new game.

Marcus almost vibrated in his seat as he began rambling on, “It’s called Mass Effect. It’s an old game, apparently. They took the last two and made it VR. It says that this one is gonna be a record breaker. They already sold out, but new stock comes in tomorrow.”

VR games were all the rage since Microsoft had broken the wall of actual game immersion. Before, you could wear some goggles and use little controllers while flailing around like a muppet. Now, you could actually enter a game, becoming as real there as you were in this world. 

“Last two?” I asked, absently, toying with my hair. “They didn’t make the first one? Weird. Is it a full dive?” 

Everyone loved the full dive system, so when a new game came out, the world went mad. Marcus was one of those people. Everything in his life revolved around VR gaming. Me? I liked it, sure, but I’d never really found a game that didn’t bore me after the first level. 

“No. Something about too many bugs and broken combat issues with the first game.” He grabbed my soda and finished it. “But it is a full dive, so no one will care about missing the first game.” 

I glared. “Hey!” When he winked at me, unrepentant, I swiped my wrist over the glass-covered menu on the table, ordering another for each of us. He would just let another coffee go cold anyway. “So, if they just let you play the second and third game, how will you follow the story?” I asked, watching the little drone bringing our drinks. 

“It says in the article that you get a kind of recap for the first game. Something about choices. There’s already blogs online about what are the best choices for full game completion.” He grabbed the fresh glass of soda from the drone and passed the second to me. 

“Of course there is,” I muttered, taking a sip of the cold drink. “No one cares about the stories anymore. It’s all about stats.” 

“Well, yeah. Since Microsoft made global stat prizes, everyone wants to rack up the points. Games like this, easy money for them.” Marcus shrugged. “There’s supposed to be a really good story on this one, Amy. I want you to get it.”

I frowned. “Why? You know I’ll get bored.” Flicking my hair off my face, I noted the once deep red color fading. I’d have to go to the hairdresser this week. Annoyed by the thought, I pushed my chair back suddenly, knocking a drone over. 

“Damn it, Ames, you’re so clumsy,” Marcus said, not helping at all. 

I righted the little metal thing and grabbed my glass. “I’d better head to work,” I told him, finishing my soda. 

“Already? Damn, girl. You need to relax more,” Marcus groaned, standing as well. He looped the handle of his man-bag over his head and put his tablet away. “Get the game, Ames. I mean it.” His brown eyes met my green ones, silently begging. 

I shook my head and pulled my jacket on. “I don’t have time for another VR dive, Marc,” I told him. Most games took months to complete and with my boss riding my ass all the time about being late, I didn’t want to give him yet another excuse to fire me. 

“You can complete it in six hours real time,” Marcus told me, linking his arm through mine as we left the cafe. 

I faltered. “Six hours?” 

He tugged my arm, urging me to keep moving in the busy foot traffic. “Yeah. It’s their latest tech, apparently. They can make time in the game super fast without it affecting our minds at all.” 

I let him lead me to the road and crossed beside him, narrowly avoiding a taxi as it barreled past. My hometown had become so busy, lately. Business was booming and in ten years we’d gone from a large-ish town to a small city. I hated it. I missed the peace and quiet. 

“So, will you try it?” Marcus whined. “For me?” 

I sighed, looking at his handsome face. My best friend was a pain in the ass. He made me try every game he could get his hands on. I was bored of it. “Fine, but this is the last time. You know I won’t make it past the first hour.”

He looked away, his shoulders drooping. “I know, but I think this one will change your mind, then you can dive with me more often.”

There it is. That’s why. Sadness filled me. I’d met Marcus in a really dark part of both our lives. He was just coming out of a break up with an abusive boyfriend and I had lost my brother. We were both a mess and had found one another in a support group for self harmers. I’d been by his side ever since. Twelve years of gaming, drinking, crying and laughing. We’d slowly fixed one another but I knew he was lonely. 

I smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist as we walked. “Okay, Marc. We’ll dive more, I promise.” I knew I was only helping his addiction to the VR world, but I couldn’t say no to him. Now when he sounded so sad. 

He put his arm around my shoulder so we could walk more comfortably. “There’s romance options, by the way,” he said, voice cheeky. 

“Ew,” I said, fake gagging. “Let me guess, it’s another of those stupid anime stories, where I get to be saved by some forty year old weirdo posing as a teenager?” 

“You get to wear a mini-skirt,” he said, laughing. He stopped when I pinched his side. “I’m joking! I’m joking! No, it’s not one of those games. It’s a war game, but not. You have to save the galaxy with someone called Shepard. The article says you go on loads of missions to different worlds. They say the graphics are top of the line and it’s super artsy, so it’ll be perfect for you.”

“Different worlds?” I asked, trying not to sound too interested. I did like explorer games, but good ones were really rare to find. No one could be arsed putting the details in. 

He said nothing as we moved through a thick crowd of gamers There was yet another convention on in the town and the crazies were out in force, all dressed as their favorite characters. I loved conventions myself, but you wouldn’t catch me wearing one of those skin-tight catsuits. Her boobs are almost falling out, I thought, eyes wide as one said crazy wiggled her way past, catsuit an eye-watering pink. 

“What the fuck was that?” I whispered to Marcus, trying to hold in my laughter. “Looked like a giant piece of bubblegum.”

“Her friend was hot though,” he told me, turning back to eye up the guy Mrs. Pink was walking with. We both burst into laughter, drawing stares from those around us. 

We kept giggling as we finally reached the bar I worked at. The Ugly Duckling, it was called. Ugly, yes, cute and fluffy? No. I hated working here, but I needed the money. I wanted to get into what I really loved doing ... painting. The problem was, now everything was digital, so I needed money to buy the gear first. 

“Have a good day at work, Ames,” Marcus said, smiling at me. “Don’t forget tomorrow.” 

“I’ll get the game when it comes back into the store,” I told Marcus, kissing his cheek.

He blushed and kissed me back. He wasn’t keen on that kind of thing, but over the years I’d gotten him out of flinching at close contact. “I’ll send you the info, don’t worry.”

“Thanks for breakfast. I’ll see you in the dive?” I asked, checking my watch. I had forty seconds before I was late. 

“Single player, Ames, but I’ll be playing too. We can compare notes,” he said, pushing me through the door of the bar. “Now, go, I can almost hear him glaring at you.” He laughed and waved as he walked away, heading to his favorite place in the world; the tech store. 

I rolled my eyes and hurried in. “Morning, boss,” I said, taking off my jacket and ducking under the bar. 

“You’re late,” my boss, David, said, grumbling. 

I checked my watch again. “Nope,” I said quickly, swiping my wrist over the clock-in sign. Everything was done by barcode these days. When we reached working age, we were given a tattoo that was used for everything. We paid our bills, logged into work, ordered food and even did our banking with it. 

“I’ll fire you next time,” David promised. 

He wouldn’t really. He needed me and he knew it. His clientele was mostly older men that liked having a pretty girl behind the bar and most pretty girls wouldn’t even consider working at The Ugly Duckling. Not that I was pretty, really. 

I was mostly average, in my opinion. Medium build, green eyes, long red hair. The only thing that made me stand out was my tattoos. I had dozens of them, winding their way up my arms from fingers to shoulders and over the front of my collarbones. I loved each and every one of them. How could I not? I’d designed them all. 

“Get your arse over to the end. Mikey has been waiting too long for another drink,” David said, his eyes on the giant screen that was currently playing yet another football game. 

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the end of the bar. “Hey, Mikey,” I said to one of my favorite regulars as I put on my apron. “You need a refill?” Trying to ignore my boss, I got into the flow of work, sparing five minutes to text Marcus to let him know I’d be diving from home tomorrow and what time. 

What am I getting myself into? I wondered, taking an order of fries from the chef and delivering it to my next customer. I’d sworn up and down I wouldn’t dive again after the last game I’d tried. Another anime game that had promised awesome graphics and story ... it hadn’t delivered. When I’d gotten stalked by an old creeper who wanted my virtual panties, I’d quit diving all together. 

Work dragged on endlessly and I became restless. I wanted to get home and paint for a while. With no work tomorrow, I could stay up late and just relax a bit, maybe even have a glass of wine. 

Breaking glass and shouting dragged my mind away from a relaxing evening. I turned and groaned. Another bar fight. Two guys I’d never seen before were wailing on each other, fists flying and blood splattering the carpet. 

“David! Call the police!” I shouted, before jumping over the bar. A ragged sigh followed my shout, but I didn’t have time to roll my eyes. I waded into the fight, digging my elbows in to make room. “Enough! Take it outside, you fuckers!” I yelled, gasping as I took a punch to the stomach. 

Pissed off, I sent a swift right hook into the big guys jaw and followed up with a kick to the balls, sending him to the ground. When he tried to grab my legs, I stumbled back. Mikey caught me and helped me stand. With him by my side, we grabbed the other guy who tried to take advantage of his opponent on the ground. 

“Bitch,” he snarled, swinging for me, his face a mask of fury. 

I turned my head, trying to evade the punch, but didn’t quite make it. I caught a glancing blow to the jaw and stumbled again. Dizzy, I tried to punch back only to miss. Mikey had my back, though. He sent a huge uppercut to the man's jaw, sending him backwards, unconscious. 

“You okay, Amy?” Mikey asked, rubbing his bloody knuckles. 

I nodded, a little shaken. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks, Mikey.” I touched my jaw. “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Any time,” he responded, looking over my shoulder. 

“You knocked him out,” David said, coming up behind me and making me jump. 

“Didn’t see you moving your arse to sort it,” I muttered, moving behind the bar. I poured Mikey a drink and scanned my wrist to pay for it myself. He’d earned it. 

David laughed. “You had it handled,” he told me, actually giving me a rare smile. 

“Thanks,” I told him, rolling my shoulder. “Can I finish for the night?” I asked him, voice hopeful. I really wanted to get home. Especially after that drama. 

He stared at me for a moment. “Go on then, this once.” 

Shocked that he’d said yes, I blinked, mouth open. 

“Go,” he growled, before walking away and sitting himself behind the bar. “Before the police come and you’re stuck here all night explaining why that guy won’t be waking up for a while.”

I laughed and grabbed my coat. “Have fun with that!” I could hear the sirens, so dipped out of the back door and walked the short distance home. It wasn’t far, just a couple of streets, but by the time I got through the door, I was freezing. 

Winter was already drawing in and the constant cold was really starting to get me down. I locked the door behind me and took off my coat. Checking my phone, I smiled at Marcus’ text. ‘Buy the damn game, woman’ 

I didn’t respond, as I knew he’d be in a game by now, so instead I put my phone on charge and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of rose, a glass and my art bag, I settled down for the night with my paintings and my blanket. 

Tomorrow was going to be exhausting, I could already tell. I sighed softly, letting my brush take my mind away and the colors coat the white canvas. Each stroke took away more and more of my worry, easing my mind until I almost fell asleep. 

Giving up, I cleaned my brushes and set aside the canvas. I needed sleep. Yawning, I stripped and took a quick shower, hoping to warm up a little before bed. It didn’t work, but the hot water helped ease the tense muscles in my neck. I’d been working too hard lately, pulling in long shifts at the bar that always ended up with me coming home in the early hours wearing the scent of beer and smoke. 

Once I was clean, with a towel around my hair I climbed into bed and picked up my tablet to read. I didn’t get past the first paragraph. My eyes were too heavy, so I let myself drift off to sleep, hoping tomorrow wouldn’t be a waste of time.


	2. Chapter Two

The lights were low and the room warm as I set up my console. I’d be out for six hours and there was no way in hell I wanted to wake up freezing cold. In my yoga pants and cami, I lay down and placed the headset on. Sliding the visor down, I sighed. “This better not be a creeper-fest, Marcus,” I muttered, pressing enter. 

The game started up and I grimaced. I hated the warping sensation of the VR take over. It felt like falling through sludge; thick and sickly, dragging my mind away from my body. I felt my body go slack in the real world and braced for the jolt into the virtual. 

I landed on my feet and wobbled. Disorientated, I backed up and slid down the wall behind me. I really hated this feeling. “This is why I don’t dive anymore,” I said, blinking the stars from my eyes. They say it gets easier, the more you dive, but I never planned on doing it that much. 

“VR link stable. Calibrating,” a disembodied voice said. “User Amy Wren. Confirm?”

“Confirm,” I agreed, pulling myself to my feet. “Password BlackJack1.” 

“Username input required.” 

“Just go with Amy,” I told it, rolling my eyes. 

“Accepted. Please proceed to character selection and story mode.” 

“Thanks,” I murmured, walking through the door that appeared in front of me. 

I found myself in a small, dimly lit room with a mirror in front of me. 

“Select race,” the voice said, bringing up a list on the large glass panel beside the mirror. 

Human.

Asari.

Krogan. 

Drell. 

Turian. 

Salarian. 

“Human,” I muttered. I’d seen the different races on the info sheet that came with the game and other than Asari or Drell, the others freaked me out. I didn’t want to be blue or lizard-like either. “I don’t want to change my race or my appearance, thanks,” I said, dismissing the mirror. 

“Confirmed. Standard user settings accepted. Please select combat skills.” 

The race selection vanished to be replaced by a huge list. I rolled my eyes again. 

Adept: Adepts are biotic specialists, capable of disabling and killing enemies with raw biotic power. While they lack advanced combat training, they are the best at defeating enemies without firing a shot. They are outfitted with L5x implants that can spawn a micro-singularity, damaging enemies and pulling them into the air.

Weapon training: Heavy pistols: Submachine Guns: Heavy weapons. 

Powers: Warp: Throw: Singularity: Pull: Shockwave: Biotic Mastery. 

Soldier: Soldiers are pure combat specialists. No one is tougher or .... 

“Jesus. I’m not reading all of this,” I groaned. I rubbed my head, confused by the wall of text in front of me. “I’ve always played the mage in these games, so let’s go with Adept,” I said, pressing the class I wanted. 

“Confirmed. Please choose your armor,” the voice told me. 

“Just pick anything, but make it black, please,” I said, waving a hand. I really hated this process. It was one of the things that turned me away from dive games; the endless selection processes that you had to go through just to get into the game. 

“Please choose casual clothing.” 

“For god’s sake ... just something easy to move around in.” 

Nothing happened, but I hadn’t really expected it to. Changes made here didn’t come into effect until I stepped into the VR Lobby that would connect me to the game itself. 

“Would user like to select previous game info?” 

I shook my head. “Just go with what everyone else is doing. I’ll figure it out.”

“Confirmed. Full Paragon set, profile name: Full Completion. Please take the Omni-tool provided. This will be your link all information, skill-levelling, exit protocols and contacts.” A small table rose from the floor. On top of it sat a pale orange wristband. 

I took it and slipped it on. Almost all games had these things, now. It meant I could keep in touch with Marcus in game and if I got stuck on a mission, ask for help. 

“Final selection process. Please choose starting position.”

I looked at the glass panel again. The list was smaller than the last, thankfully, with only three options to choose from. 

Citadel: You will be a person of interest to the Illusive Man. A dossier will be created for Commander Shepard. You will be on the Citadel for one week game time where you will become acclimated to the world and train in the weapons and powers of your class. This option is favored by Soldier or Soldier Mix classes. 

Omega: You will be under the tutelage of Aria T’Loak. You will meet Commander Shepard during one of her early missions and be taken on board after aiding her with said mission. You will be trained by Aria T’Loak. The game will automatically program characters to have been on Omega for six months game time. 

Bekenstein: You will be a captive of Donovan Hock. Commander Shepard will be given a dossie with your details before she begins a mission on Bekenstein. This is the best selection for Tech using classes. 

“Well, I guess I’m going to Omega,” I said, shrugging. It didn’t really matter to me where I started out. I just wanted to actually start the game. My armor clipped to my body, startling me. True to what I’d asked, it was all black and fit perfectly. 

“Proceed to exit.” 

“Thanks,” I said, following the voice’s direction. Expecting something beautiful, as promised by my best friend, I instantly regretted my choice of starting point. 

The smell that hit my nose was like a wall of rotten, pungent garbage. All around me, the walls of Omega rose, bathed in a red, oppressive haze. Everywhere I looked, people scurried around, heads down and hands hovering near their weapons. 

I was in some kind of market, surrounded by people and shops. I’d read about the races in game and knew what they looked like, but nothing could really prepare me for the sheer size of the Krogan, or the pure alinenness of the Vorcha. Turians were just as strange, with their dinosaur-like faces and oddly shaped bodies. 

My wrist buzzed. Opening the mail I’d received, I smiled. Marcus was diving too, it seemed. 

“Ames, I’m guessing you went Biotic and by now you’re on Omega. Get your ass to the club to start the training. I’m already on the Citadel. It’s so amazing here, you’d love it. If you get the chance, head there and see for yourself. Marcus.”

“Of course you’ve already started, Marc,” I muttered, closing the omni-tool. I glanced around, not seeing any evidence of the club he’d mentioned. I walked to the nearest store. “Excuse me,” I said to the Turian working there. “Where’s the club?” I tried not to study the bright yellow markings that covered his face, but they were fascinating. 

He studied me, the mandibles on his face twitching. “Follow this path. You’ll find it.” His voice sounded so odd to me, as if two people were talking at the same time; like a dual-tone. Though it wasn’t unpleasant, I knew it would take a while to get used to. 

“Thanks,” I said, turning away. I wandered down the path as he’d instructed. Soon enough I could hear the sound of thumping music. As I got closer, I could feel it vibrating under my feet. “I guess that’s the club.”

A long line of people waited to go in, but based on my choices during start up, I didn’t think I’d have to wait. I walked over to the bouncer. “Hey, I’m here to see Aria,” I told him, trying to sound confident. 

“Name?” the Batarian asked, his golden eyes scanning me. He sounded bored. 

“Amy Wren,” I said, watching him check his list. 

He frowned, looking up at me. “You’re late. She’s waiting for you,” he said, amused. “Never make her wait.”

“I’ll remember that,” I muttered, moving past him and into the club. The music was almost unbearably loud, making me want to cover my ears. The door ahead of me opened without me having to do anything, so I walked in and looked around. 

This is ... different, I thought, watching Asari girls grinding on poles and waitresses weave through the mess of people that cluttered the dancefloor. “Nothing like The Ugly Duckling, that’s for sure,” I said to myself, walking towards the bar. 

I had no idea who or where Aria was, so I ordered a drink. Everyone was given a small amount of in-game currency when they started the game and I knew I was going to need the dutch courage later on. The bartender handed me a slime-green drink and moved away, leaving me alone at the edge of the bar. 

My foot tapped to the music and I sipped my drink. It wasn’t half bad, if a little sour. Pulling a face, I almost choked as someone tapped me on the shoulder. I swallowed and turned around. 

“Aria wants to see you.” A Batarian stood in front of me, his golden eyes curious. “You’re her new biotic, right?”

I nodded, finishing my drink and placing the glass down on the bar. “Yeah, I’m Amy,” I told him. 

He gestured for me to follow. “The name’s Grizz.” He said no more as he led me through the crowd and up a small ramp to the VIP area. People watched us as we went, their faces full of curiosity. I guessed that not many people got to see the owner of the club. 

“So, you’re the one,” a sharp voice said, drawing my attention to the long sofa at the back of the large space. Her pale eyes stared into mine, freezing me in place. Power radiated from her. Leaning forward, she dismissed Grizz with a wave of her hand. 

“I’m Amy,” I said, voice wary. This woman was dangerous. I could feel it in my bones. I didn’t want to step closer, but had no choice as she beckoned me. Pulled by invisible strings, I stopped in front of her. 

“You’re a strong one,” she murmured, the lights of the club hitting her face, giving me a clear view. Lithe and slender with markings only a shade or two darker than her skin, she was rather beautiful ... and terrifying. 

I shook myself, pushing aside my fear. “Nice club,” I said, letting bravado take over. I wasn’t going to be cowed by a character in a game. She was pixels, she couldn’t hurt me. 

Aria smiled. “You’re brave. Good.” She stood and circled me. “You have a lot of strength, but you haven’t done much physical fighting, have you?” 

I shook my head. “Bar fights don’t count, do they?” I asked, crossing my arms. Her eyes felt like x-rays, burning to the pit of my soul. 

“Follow me,” she said, walking away. 

I followed her out of the club, exiting through the back into a long, dark tunnel. “Where are we going?” I asked after a short time. My boots clunked loudly on the metal grating and I winced at the echo. 

“We’re going to my training room. I want to know just how strong you are and I don’t want my enemies to know it.” 

“Enemies?” I asked, frowning. What kind of bar owner has enemies? 

“I rule Omega. Everyone wants a piece of it,” she responded, arrogance in every word. Aria looked at me, eyes alight with fierce pride and greed. 

“You rule ... Omega? As in, the whole place?” I asked, flabbergasted. Surely she wasn't being serious. How could one person run a place this big? “I thought you just ran a bar.”

Aria laughed, long and loud, before spinning around to face me. She stalked towards me, pushing me against the wall. Her hands were cold on my neck as she lifted me a little. “I am the Queen here. Don’t forget that.” 

I hated being pushed around. Anger swirled through me and my hands glowed blue. “Don’t fucking touch me,” I snapped, channeling my anger in ways I didn’t yet understand. A wave of blue light left me, hitting her and sending her back into the wall opposite me. 

She gasped for a second, before straightening up. “You’re not pathetic, that’s good,” she said, voice full of approval and eyes once again full of greed. “But you’re untrained. Strong, but untrained.”

Still angry, I put my hands on my hips. “Well, duh. I just got here.” When she just smiled and carried on walking as if I hadn’t almost put her on her ass, I rolled my eyes and followed. 

“Your training is going to be intense, but luckily it doesn't’t take long. A month or two of biotic training and some basic physical training and you’ll be exactly what I need.” Aria swiped her omni-tool across a panel on the wall and waved for me to follow. 

“Need for what?” I asked, walking into a huge room with a mat on the ground. At one end I could see a shooting range and a wall of guns and on the other, I could see training dummies standing all in a row. 

“To take out those who want to take Omega from me,” she said, an evil grin on her face. “Now, the first thing about biotics is control.” She walked to the center of the mat and gestured for me to move aside. Her hands glowed blue and she swept a huge wave of power across the map, hitting the dummies and destroying the one in the center. 

“When I’m through with you, you will be able to harness the power inside you and destroy anything in your way.” She smiled, evil and cold. “I want you to feel the power and let it build in your hands like you did before.” 

“I was pissed off then,” I muttered, struggling to feel the same thing I had when she’s pinned me to the wall. 

A hard slap cracked across my face, sending my head to the side. I hadn’t even see Aria move. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” I rubbed my cheek, the sting fading. 

“Now you’re angry,” she said, dismissively. “Anger is a good way of focusing your biotics, but you need to control it. Lashing out like a child won’t work against skilled opponents. You need to weald your biotics like a knife and only use all of your power when you have no other choice.” 

“Okay,” I said, letting my anger spin my biotics up, filling my hands with blue fire. The feeling was something I couldn’t describe. It made me feel powerful ... strong ... undefeatable. 

Nodding when she saw my face, she began to teach me, slowly at first until I could control my biotics enough to not send myself flying and then she got more aggressive.

Every day she taught me something new, until we were sparring, using small amounts of power to score hits. She said it was to help me learn the weaknesses of my enemies and after a day or two of screwing up, I got good; not as good as her, with my strength not even near her level, but good enough that she soon declared me ready. 

When I’d finally learned everything she had could teach, she called Grizz into the training room. It’d been a month of constant, brutal training and my body was bruised and sore. I leaned against the wall, panting. 

Aria waved her hand, dismissing me. “Take her to Jarett. I can teach her nothing more” 

I almost rolled my eyes, but restrained myself. Turning away, already exhausted from training, I followed the Batarian through the long, winding corridors behind Afterlife. True to form, Grizz didn’t speak to me, but I didn’t take offence. He didn’t speak to anyone, really. I got the feeling he just hated the world. 

We walked in silence for a long time, until we finally reached the second training room; we only used this one when we damaged the main one too much. “He’s in there. Don’t use your biotics. Aria wants you to learn hand to hand and guns only.” 

“Great, and what happens when I die?” 

The Batarian laughed, shoulders trembling as he vanished around the corner. Yep. Hates the world, alright. 

“Fantastic.” I opened the door of the other training room with a swipe of my omni-tool and stomped inside. In front of me, standing with his back to the wall, stood a very large Turian. Dressed in blue armor, he was an imposing figure and I stopped dead. 

“Jarett?”

“And you must be the new meat,” the turian declared roughly, his voice rumbling and reminding me sharply of old war movies with drill instructors. “Alright, new blood, you may be Aria’s favorite today, but recognize that it can change very, very quickly. When you're in here, I expect you to do what I say, when I say it.”

“Are you done?” I asked, pissed off already. I stepped close to him, bristling with aggression. He was so much taller than me that I had to look up sharply. Even as the last words left my mouth, the man seemed to simply appear beside me he moved so fast. 

His knee lashed out like a viper into my stomach. My eyes bulged, and I struggled just to breathe, but he wasn't done. An armored fist gripped my neck, driving my head back and upward hard enough to lift me off my feet before slamming me into the mat below us. As dizziness washed over me and the world started to fade into darkness, his face came into view. 

With a look of amusement and a pinch of pity, he said softly from where he looked down at my writhing half-conscious body, “Yeah, I’m done.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Thanks for reading and bearing with my work in progress! I'm currently moving over to this site, but as of now, most of my work is on ffn.net under Lady Amiee. Feel free to check it out! I'll be trying to post a bit more, but real life keeps getting in the way! Thanks for reading!

“Hey! There she is. Aria’s favorite pet.” Jarett swung his arms wide as if welcoming royalty, every inch of him screaming sarcasm.

“Not in the fucking mood, asshole,” I grumbled, tugging off my armor until I stood in just a pair of loose pants and a tank-top. Feet bare, I walked towards him and stood with my arms folded. 

“That's nice, but I don't really care what mood you're in. Aria says you train, so you train. And,” he added, taking a quick step forward in a stance he'd taught me before, throwing a quick jab to catch me off guard. “Enemies never wait!”

Off balance, I stepped backward. Jarett was always an ass like this, expecting me to constantly be ready, constantly be up for a fight. Normally, it wasn’t a problem, but I’d been with Aria for hours; even though she’d told me I was the best I was going to be, she sometimes decided she needed to work off some aggression ... on me. 

Using my momentum, I dodged to the left, trying to find an opening in his guard. His armor made him like a walking breezeblock. Kicks and punches to the body were ineffective. I charged towards him, aiming to wrestle him to the ground and gain the upper hand. 

“Ack!” He yelled in desperation as my foot caught between his and sent him flying to the mat. He was just able to put his hands up to catch himself from hitting face first, but he was already trying to flip over and continue the fight

Wanting to remain in control, I grabbed his shoulder, sweating in exertion as I tried to get my knee onto his lower back to keep him down. We continued like this for at least another half hour, but by the end Jarett’s face was smashed into the mat, with my weight pinning him. Even through his turian features I could see his frown at being handled so deftly. 

“Getting too damn good at this, you little shiester.”

“Give up?” I asked, panting. My hair was in my eyes and my hands were slipping off his armor, but I held on until he conceded. He’d tricked me more than once by pretending to surrender. I wasn’t going to fall for it again. The crap I’d taken for being too soft afterwards wasn’t worth it. 

“Yes, yes. You've successfully beat up an old man. I just hope you remember even half of this when you fight your first krogan.” He knuckled the small of his back once he finally stood.

I laughed, grabbing a towel and wiping my face. I flopped down onto the floor, breathing hard. “Don’t give me that ‘old man’ bullshit. You’re as strong as you’ve ever been and you know it.” I picked up my water bottle and downed it in one go, trying to cool off after a vicious fight. “So, does it mean I’ve finally passed?”

His eyebrow plates raised questioningly, almost in amusement at my question. “Passed? This isn’t a quiz, kid. This is how to stay alive. The things you’ll be doing for Aria are no joke.” He picked up a rifle from the wall mount near the shooting range and tossed it to me roughly.

I sighed, catching it mid air. “Fuck you too,” I muttered quietly. Dragging myself to my feet, I shuffled over, feeling the fresh bruises protest. “I hate gun training,” I told him, my voice a whine. 

“I hate gun training.” His subharmonics made the mocking mimic somehow even harsher, but he wasted no time in walking up behind me and clapping my shoulder. “Stand straight, you damn child! Aim with the stock in your spirit-addled shoulder and stop wasting my time!”

I rolled my eyes. As much as he bitched at me about training, he really seemed to enjoy it. When I hit my shots or pinned him, he seemed almost proud. Not that the old bastard would admit it, but I’d gotten good and gotten good fast. I knew it was because of how he taught me. 

He taught me the same way Aria did; hard, fast and dirty. Get the kill and get out. No messing around, no fear. They had instilled that in me quickly and I’d ran with it. I just hoped it would be enough to help me survive in this godforsaken game. 

“Spirits I can't even do ….” he stumbled when he saw my marks on the shooting range, but caught himself mid sentence. Frowning at me as though I had tricked him somehow, he cleared his throat. “Well, at least we don't have to worry about you dying to a damn vorcha in the street. Get your shit, kid. We're done here.”

I sighed, picking up my armor. I ached everywhere, but I didn’t show weakness as I stepped out of the training room. Aria didn’t tolerate weakness. I’d been staying in a small room under the club and while my feet carried me there without thought, I rubbed my shoulder. 

Bruises were already forming. I touched the lock at my door, opening it. I walked inside and dropped my armor in a heap on the ground, before walking towards the shower and striping off my clothes on the way. 

Naked, I stepped into my walk in shower and turned the water on as hot as it could go. Instantly steam rose around me, the heat soothing my worn body. 

“Amy!” 

I groaned, before answering my omni-tool. I’d long-since learned that even being naked wasn’t an excuse to ignore Aria’s calls. “Yes, Aria?” I said, trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone. It’s like she knows when I’m in the shower. 

The Asari’s face came into my view above my wrist. “Get to the club. I have something I need you to do. You have ten minutes.” She hung up and I groaned again. 

Grabbing my soap, I scrubbed the grime of my training and the general grime of Omega away, leaving my skin red and tingling. I towelled off quickly, before shoving my armor on and tying my hair out of my face. 

Pinging Aria to tell her I was on my way, I ran from the door, weapons banging on my back. 

“I have a mission for you,” Aria said, her voice bored as I arrived in her private boothe. She sat on the couch opposite me, surveying the club with a drink in her hand. Beside her, she had a stack of datapads. The top one, she threw to me. 

I caught it and scanned it quickly. “You want me to go to the Kima District,” I said, surprised. “Isn’t there a war going on there?” In the past months since I’d arrived on Omega, I’d been hearing a lot about Archangel and his one-man crusade against The Blood Pack, The Suns and The Eclipse mercenaries. From what Aria had told me herself, the vigilante was making a name for himself as a brutal killer. 

“You won’t be going anywhere near it.” She met my eyes. “It’s come to my attention that some ... sensitive information has gotten out and I need it back.”

I nodded, moving to get up. “Alright, I’ll head out now.” 

Aria stopped me with a wave of her hand. “Not yet. Someone else is going with you. She’ll be arriving soon.” The look in her eyes worried me. Normally, Aria only sent me on small missions, gathering intel, threatening wannabe mob bosses, that kind of thing. She’d always sent me alone, so the fact I was to be put in a team had me confused. 

Is this person I’m supposed to meet Shepard? I fiddled with the data pad for a moment, before opening my omni-tool. Beside the time and date in game, there was a real life timer. In the real world, I’d only been in the game for twenty six minutes. I was enjoying this new kind of game, if I was honest with myself. The fact I didn’t have to grind away real life hours to progress was a huge selling point for me. 

I knew Marcus was further in the game than I was, much to my annoyance. He was already on Shepards ship. Opening up my messenger tab, I typed out a message while Aria got back to reading her data pads. 

M, I think I’m about to meet Shepard. Any tips? A

His response was almost instant. A, Lol, don’t piss him off. Might be a she for you, dunno what you chose. Just look useful. I read a blog that basically said that you get onto the ship no matter what, so you should be alright. M. 

I rolled my eyes, closing the message without responding. There was some commotion in the main area of the club, so I stood up and moved to the large window to watch. 

“I’m guessing that’s her,” I said to Aria, gesturing to the small but scary looking woman flanked by two military looking males; the first, chocolate skinned and attractive, and the second grizzly, like tough old boots. 

She charged through the club without grace, pushing people out of the way. Her cohorts followed, sticking close to her side. She looked up and met my eyes, rising a brow. 

I copied her expression, before smiling a little. I didn’t want to show fear. I had to impress her, right? I knew the game insured I’d get on the ship, but I wanted to have a good time, not be just ... there, going through the motions. Moving back to the sofa as she barged past Grizz, I sat down and let Aria greet her guest. 

“That’s close enough,” the Asari said, folding her arms. 

Griz and the other guards raised their weapons, sending a chain reaction throughout the area. Suddenly everyone had a gun in their hands except me and Aria. “Should I whip my dick out too?” I asked, snickering. 

“You can’t be too careful with dead Spectres,” Aria said as Griz scanned Shepard. “That could be anyone wearing her face.” 

I studied the commander again, surprised. I’d read a lot of lore about Spectres and the fact Shepard was one shocked me. They didn’t give that rank out to just anyone. My opinion of her rose a little. 

“I was told you were the person to see if I have questions,” Shepard said, striding forward. 

“Depends on the questions,” Aria responded, gesturing for her to sit down. 

While they talked, I gazed at the two males she’d brought with her. One was your generic soldier and I had no interest in talking to him, but the other one ... he stroked his gun like a lover and stared at me with a look of wry amusement on his grizzled face. 

“What?” I asked, raising a brow. 

“You’re like a pitbull,” he responded, his voice like his face; aged, gnarly and rough. “I can see it when you look at me. Ready to rip my balls off if I don’t behave.”

“You planning on misbehaving?”

He laughed, drawing the gaze of Shepard and Aria. “Oh, yeah, I’m gonna misbehave. Always do. I’m Zaeed,” he said, reaching out and shaking my hand. 

I opened my mouth to reply with my name, but Aria stopped me with a harsh command. “Amy, take them to the recruitment center,” she said, meeting my eyes. “You’re going with Shepard to find Archangel. If she likes you, you’ll be taken on as part of her crew.” 

“I’m not sure why you’re insisting on this, Aria,” Shepard said, sounding angry. 

The asari shrugged. “Call it ... a trust exercise.” She laughed. “Amy is my protegee. She’s strong but needs experience and I don’t have time to train her with that. If she goes with you and survives, I have a hardened soldier and you have my trust. You know how valuable that is.” 

Shepard sighed, before nodding. “Alright, I’ll take her, but if she dies, it’s on you. I don’t have time to baby anyone either.”

“You don’t need to baby anything,” I muttered, not liking to be talked about as if I wasn’t even there. “I’d kick your ass seven ways to sunday if it’ll stop you from looking at me like I’m a piece of meat.” 

Next to me, Zaeed laughed again, a giant belly laugh that could be heard across the room despite the thumping music. “I like her,” he rumbled, slamming his hand down on my shoulder so hard I thought I’d sink into the floor. 

“Of course you do,” Shepard said, rolling her eyes. “Alright, let’s get the fuck out of here.” With one last glare at Aria, she stomped off, leading her two soldiers with her. 

I glanced at Aria. “You sure about this?”

She nodded. “Get me that file and keep her alive. I have a feeling I’ll be needing Commander Shepard in the future.” With those words, she dismissed me, turning to face the club, her posture tense.


End file.
